Les déesses de minuit
by HRFRHO
Summary: Un homme encapuchonné s'avançait dans la forêt interdite, sûr de ce qu'il cherchait...mais pas de ce qu'il allait trouver!


Ceci est un OS écrit le 02/07 à l'occasion du tchat hebdomadaire de HRFRHO, un groupe dédié au couple Severus Rogue/Hermione Granger (voir bio). Les auteurs qui ont co-écrit cette .. chose (à savoir Brynhild, Siryanne, Virg05 et Wendy Malfoy) ont le devoir de vous informer avant que vous lisiez la moindre ligne, que c'est un suicide littéraire. Elles se déchargent de toute responsabilité quant à l'état mental du lecteur après avoir parcouru les quelques lignes du récit décousu qui suit. Pour celles et ceux qui n'ont pas renoncé à lire, et dont l'intégrité psychique n'a plus rien à craindre, BONNE LECTURE.

* * *

**Les déesses de minuit**

* * *

Un homme encapuchonné s'avançait prudemment vers la forêt interdite. Oh oui, il était sûr de trouver la créature de sa vie là-bas ! Et c'est ainsi que, cheminant, il se prit les pieds dans sa robe et tomba - au sens figuré comme littéraire - sur cette femme… enfin il croyait que c'était une femme, mais ses yeux lui disaient que c'était un ange, une fée, autre chose... 

En fait, la nuit tombante n'arrangeait pas sa vision des choses... peut-être était-elle une troll... Mais, dans le brouillard que la chute avait fait se lever devant ses yeux, la créature lui apparaissait comme une déesse. Il se releva et vit que de longs cheveux tombaient sur ses épaules, telles des vagues de feu...

Malgré le brouillard, l'homme put distinguer trois autres formes de vie. Après que ses yeux se soient habitués à l'obscurité, il s'aperçut que c'était trois autres déesses. Enfin, déesses... le mot était sans doute un peu fort, mais, au vu de l'état dans lequel il se trouvait, il n'aurait pas été en mesure de s'en rendre compte. (disons qu'après trois bouteilles de firewhiskey, il devait toucher pour voir si ce n'était pas seulement des arbres et pour ne pas se planter comme la semaine dernière quand il avait flirté avec une brindille de chêne...)

Il resta là, stupéfait, la bouche ouverte, les yeux exorbités, dans une posture totalement inhabituelle pour lui...

Les quatre "déesses", puisqu'il fallait leur donner un nom, se levèrent à tour de rôle de la souche d'arbre sur laquelle elles semblaient s'être assises. La première, celles aux cheveux de feu, s'approcha lentement de lui, le dévisageant avec circonspection. Il pouvait maintenant voir qu'elle était presque aussi grande que lui et que le décolleté de sa robe verte était des plus plongeants.

La seconde s'approcha à son tour… Elle était un peu plus petite que la première, elle avait des cheveux bruns très courts, mais qui mettaient en valeur son joli visage, elle portait une robe noire pas très décolletée mais qui avait une longue fente sur le côté qui remontait jusqu'en haut de ses cuisses, ce qui permettait de voir ses belles jambes.

Quant à la troisième, elle était d'apparence beaucoup plus banale, les cheveux étrangement noirs, la peau presque blafarde... on pouvait dire qu'elle n'était pas sublime, si on faisait dans les euphémismes... seules ses canines plus longues que la moyenne la différenciaient des autres. Elle avança d'un pas raide vers l'homme, se contentant de surveiller ses camarades

Pendant que les trois premières entouraient l'homme aux cheveux noirs et faisaient glisser un par un ses vêtements le long de son corps, la quatrième, aux cheveux d'un bleuté clair comme le ciel sans nuage en plein jour, regardait la scène en se léchant les lèvres. Celle-la avait des tendances de voyeur et aimait regarder ce que ses soeurs faisaient à leurs 'victimes'...

La rousse commença à déboutonner sa chemise, tout en continuant de le fixer de façon étrange, comme si elle cherchait à replacer un nom sur son visage. Un instant il se rappela qui il était et eut peur que quelqu'un ne découvre ce à quoi il s'adonnait en ce moment même. Cela n'aurait pas été très bon pour sa réputation respectable. Mais les mains des deux brunes qui couraient sur son visage, son cou et son torse lui firent oublier son appréhension…

L'une des deux brunes le poussa contre une des souches d'arbres, et il fut donc obligé de s'asseoir.

L'autre brune sortit d'on ne sait où une corde et lui attacha les deux mains violemment . Puis, sauvagement, elle allongea l'homme à terre. Celui-ci était incapable de faire le moindre geste, de sortir la moindre parole, et la jeune vampire — car c'en était bien une — le chevaucha pour lui arracher enfin sa robe, révélant à ses amies un corps... plus qu'intéressant. Sur un signe de sa main, les trois autres s'avancèrent pour partager le festin.

L'homme n'avait encore dit aucun mot, on ne pouvait qu'entendre son souffle qui s'accélérait au fur et à mesure que les minutes avançaient. Il était hypnotisé par les gestes des quatre filles - déesses, vampires, peu importait -, suaves, synchronisés. Il tenta de lever la main vers le visage de celle qui se trouvait sur lui, mais il avait oublié qu'il était solidement attaché. Il grogna de frustration.

La rousse, qui s'était agenouillée à sa droite, dit quelque chose, mais il ne pouvait distinguer la réalité de son imagination dans ce qu'il entendait. Il crut percevoir des prénoms… Virg, Bryn… Wenbi… Non, Wendy… Elles semblaient ne pouvoir décider qui commencerait. Lui, n'importe laquelle lui conviendrait. « Brynhild, je t'en prie…" "Merci Siryanne" Celle qui était sur lui se pencha alors petit à petit, rapprochant sa bouche de son visage… Elle lui mordit « vampiriquement » (bah oui) les lèvres avant de s'attaquer à son cou... elle entendait l'homme gémir tandis que ses amies ôtaient violemment — pour ne pas dire arrachaient — ses vêtements. Chacune s'attaquait à une partie du corps de l'homme, rassasiant leurs envies enfouies depuis trop de temps. Il ne pouvait plus rien faire. Il était à elles, à elles seules, et elles allaient en faire bon usage…

Non loin de là, une jeune fille aux cheveux plus emmêlés que d'habitude venait de se réveiller en sursaut. Elle venait de voir son fantasme vivant se faire attaquer par une horde de vampires femelles, mais le hic était qu'elle ne savait pas si c'était vrai ou pas, car depuis quelque temps, Hermione faisait des rêves prémonitoires...

Désireuse de s'aérer l'esprit, elle sortit, et sans qu'elle sache pourquoi, ses pas la menèrent vers la forêt interdite. Elle entendit alors des sortes de gémissements mêlés à des cris de douleur, et, son sang de Gryffondor qui doit sauver le monde au péril de sa vie et même qu'elle n'a pas la grosse tête non non ne fit qu'un tour, et elle se jeta dans la forêt. Elle tomba alors sur une scène terrible…

Elle voyait clairement son fantasme retenu par quatre femmes vampires qui lui buvaient le sang. Elle voulut les arrêter et leva sa baguette mais l'une des deux brunes fut plus rapide et se jeta sur elle. Hermione se débattit avec force et tenta de prendre la créature sanguinaire à son propre jeu ; elle la retourna pour qu'elle se retrouve sous elle et plongea son visage dans son cou afin de lui montrer que se faire mordre dans le cou 'ça faisait foutrement mal!'.

"Hermione..."

"Hermione! HERMIONE!" hurlait Severus depuis un moment.

Hermione, son amante depuis quelques mois, s'était jetée sur lui durant son sommeil et lui mordait le cou avec hargne. Il la secoua vivement jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille.

« Hermione, qu'est-ce qui te prend, ça ne va pas non ? »

La brune ne répondit pas et se contenta de le fixer avec ébahissement, comme si elle n'était pas sûre d'être bien réveillée.

« Hermione… tu as encore rêvé de vampires, c'est ça ? » demanda Severus plus doucement.

La jeune femme hocha doucement la tête. Severus soupira.

« C'est à croire que ça ne te suffit pas d'en avoir un dans ton lit… »

Il se pencha alors sur le cou de son amante, et ses dents pointues percèrent le cou offert de celle-ci.

* * *

FIN

* * *

Et maintenant, vous laisserez bien une tite review ? Même la nullité mérite d'être récompensée ! Avouez : vous n'avez jamais lu autant de n'importe quoi en si peu de lignes ! Donc on clique sur le bouton lilas et on laisse un commentaire en hommage à la folie des auteurs et de leur œuvre. 

Et si certain(e)s veulent participer à ces séances d'écriture, il faut d'abord s'inscrire sur HRFRHO (voir bio, encore et toujours) et participer au tchat du samedi soir ou contacter les modératrices. Un autre OS, voire petite fic, est en cours, il sera sûrement bientôt publié, mais tous les membres de HRFRHO (actuels ou futurs) peuvent y ajouter un ou plusieurs passages !

Les folles du samedi soir


End file.
